


Bad day [Kuroo Tetsurou x Fem Reader]

by candknif



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candknif/pseuds/candknif
Summary: Y/N has a bad day and Kuroo just so happens to find her at the right time.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Bad day [Kuroo Tetsurou x Fem Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is the nekoma volleyball team manager.

“It’s just a bad day shake it off y/n” Shibayama said as he ran off to change.

“See you at practice” y/n yelled out doubting if Shibayama even heard her.

Practice.

Oh how y/n loved volleyball practice, being the team manager meant staying an extra hour or two each day they had practice and getting to be out late on days of matches.

She walked over to the gym peering in and seeing Manabu writing stuff down on a clip board the boys not having arrived yet.

Noticing that she still had a little while before the team arrived she walked to the side of the gym where she could hide behind the bushes so that no one could see her. 

There she stood hiding away yet not hiding at all, anyone could walk over and see her crouched down with her face in her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, and just how anyone could, someone did.

“I promise I won’t be late Kenma I’m only going to check to see if the cat from yesterday is still here.” 

Y/N tensed up as the yelling voice of the team captain rang out getting closer and closer with each word till she heard his shoes crunch against the dry dirt next to her.

“y/n? What are you doing crying over here?”

Y/N looked up with a tear stained face showing kuroo a smile.

“I’m not crying kuroo” 

Kuroo crouched down next to y/n now being at eye level with her.

“Maybe you would be more convincing if your face was not stained in tears and you weren’t sniffling” 

Kuroo reached out his hand to y/n only got her to flinch and shut her eyes closed.

“y/n Im not going to hurt you”

Kuroo’s voice was soft as his hand cupped her cheek brushing his thumb under her eye in attempt to wipe the tears that were slipping through her closed eye lids. 

“Kuroo you will be late if you-“

“I don’t care if I’m late to practice”

Kuroo continued to wipe away at y/n’s face, the tears now falling quicker with y/n’s eyes opening up. Kuroos heart broke watching y/n cry, her eyes brimming with tears as she failed to keep the tears from flowing.

They were there for a while, y/n crying while Kuroo continued to wipe away the tears without any further words exchanged till y/n stood up whipping away her own tears and sniffling a little.

“Kuroo go to practice”

“But y/n I don’t-“

“No buts, go to practice I’ll be fine, I’ll see you in there” 

She practically pushed him out of her hiding spot making her way to wash her face.

~~~

“Look who the cat dragged in, y/n can you get the white board out and write the play I showed you the other day”? 

The boys were in the middle of a practice game when Manabu saw y/n walk in and without missing a beat she went to get the white board.

She dragged it out of the closet and began drawing out the play onto the board when a loud smack sound echoed through the gym followed by Fukunaga yelling out.

“KUROO ARE YOU OK?” 

y/n turned around to see everyone looking at Kuroo who was sitting on the floor now with his hand on his nose.

“y/n can you take kuroo to see the nurse if she is even still here” 

Manabu helped kuroo up as y/n rushed over taking kuroo to the school nurse office in hope that she was still on campus.

“y/n im fine it’s only bleeding a little”

“ITS BLEEDING?!” 

Y/N then picked up the pace but as she opened the door to the nurses office it was obvious she had gone home for the day already.

“Ok kuroo sit down”

She went off to the jars that the office had up on a shelf picking out something then opening a cabinet taking out this and that.

“You sure do know your way around here y/n”

Y/N shrugged walking over with the things she had collected wetting a cotton swab with alcohol as she stood in front of kuroo. 

“Ive been in here a lot, so the nurse showed me where things are in case she was not here and I needed something” 

Y/N dabbed Kuroos cut he had on his nose getting a hiss in response.

“Sorry....what even happened?” 

“I don’t even know, all I know is that suddenly I was getting my face smashed into the pole and then my nose stung”

Y/N shook her head as she opened up a tube of ointment placing some on another swab.

“Where were you looking to not be paying attention to the game?”

Y/N spread the ointment across Kuroos cut then moving on to opening up the bandage.

“I was looking at you.” 

Y/N looked up from the bandage she was failing to open to see Kuroo staring at her now making eye contact with her as she looked at him.

“I was worried”

He took the bandage from y/n’s hands opening it himself.

“You were just crying a few minutes ago yet you have such a bright smile across your face when you entered the gym, are you really ok?” 

Y/N shook off Kuroos gaze and grabbed the bandage from Kuroos hand.

“I said I would be fine Kuroo, I am fine.”

“You don’t have to lie”

Kuroo grabbed y/n’s chin lifting her face up to get her to meet his eyes again.

“I- but I’m not-“

“No buts.”

Kuroo gave a soft smile as he cut y/n off.

“It’s nothing really”

Y/N pressed the bandage onto Kuroos nose covering up the cut.

“It’s not nothing if it made you cry y/n”

Y/N backed away from Kuroo abruptly with her hands now at her sides in fists.

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE KUROO, IM JUST SOME NOBODY, A CRYBABY, IM SPOILED, IM A SELFISH BRAT, WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT WEATHER IM OK OR NOT?!”

Y/N yelling came across Kuroo as a shock and it hurt him to hear her call herself such names.

“Who told you that? Who said you were a nobody? Who said you were a crybaby? Who said-“ 

“THATS NOT IMPORTANT”

“IT IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE THEY ARE SPOUTING BULLSHIT!”

Kuroo stood up at this point now yelling back at y/n making her flinch as he yelled at her.

“I- y/n I’m sorry I should not have raised my voice I-“

“It’s fine”

Kuroo had reached out in attempts to comfort y/n but she had just shrugged it off and ran out of the nurses office.

“Kuroo you’re an idiot”

Kuroo whispered to himself before he took off after her. 

Kuroo had lost her, how a girl so small could run off so fast was something he would never know but she was gone without a trace, he even looked in the gym to see if she had gone back to practice but she hadn’t.

He had all but given up when he saw the small cat he had seen the other day walk to the side of the gym. He followed the small cat just to find y/n wrapped up with her face in her knees again, the cat rubbing against her.

“go away kuroo”

It stung kuroo to hear such a cold voice leave such a sweet girls mouth but he ignored her command and walked over to her taking a seat next to her the cat now rubbing against him.

“I’m sorry”

Silence.

“I should not have yelled at you, I shouldn’t have pried into things that aren’t my business. I just.....I was mad.”

Silence again.

“I wasn’t mad at you, I was mad the the person who told you those things, you aren’t any of those things.”

Silence.

“Y/N please say something”

Instead of words y/n turned to kuroo and buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around him.

“Im sorry”

This time y/n was the one apologizing.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, you didn’t do anything wrong you were just being nice and in return I yelled at you, Im sorry”

Kuroo didn’t say anything he just hugged y/n back resting his head atop hers, the cat now busy with a butterfly.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but just know that you aren’t a crybaby, you aren’t a nobody, you aren’t spoiled, and you aren’t a selfish brat. You are y/n, the sweet, generous manager of the nekoma volleyball team”

“Thank you kuroo” 

“Is anything wrong that you wanna talk about?”

“Nope, it’s just a bad day”

Y/N looked up at kuroo smiling at him as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“But you made the bad day better, so thank you”

“You know usually it’s the boyfriend who makes the girls day better if they were having a bad day”

Kuroo was looking into y/n eyes still being connected by the forehead. 

“I- I don’t have a boyfriend”

Y/N glanced away her face heating up with the mention of a boyfriend.

“Maybe I can change that”

By the time y/n was looking back at kuroo her face was cupped in his hands and her lips pressed against his.


End file.
